Treating the birthday boy
by Almightylord
Summary: Tonight was a special night for Makoto Nanaya, as tonight was the night when her favorite client, Ragna, was coming to see her. And she was gonna make damn sure this night would be one to remember. Smut.


**Happy Birthday, Ragna! I can't believe I almost forgot!**

* * *

Faint moonlight filtered through the thick clouds that hovered overhead; the vast sky above resembled that of a black void capable of engulfing onlookers into its endless depths with the exception of a few stars people could count on their ten fingers. At this late hour, many have retreated to their homes tuckered out from the long day; however, there were those who took to the night streets to head on down to the red light district of Kagutsuchi to grab a few drinks and party till they drop. But what took most of the patron's attention were the numerous brothels scattered within the lively district. Especially a certain well-known brothel that poured in and out with men by the hundreds.

At the junction of this crowded area rose a massive VIP hotel, drawing in passersby and regulars alike. The luxurious brothel was well renowned throughout the cities for its magnificent decor, amazing food, and most of all, hot ass women. Those who worked at this prestigious brothel were of the high class—blessed by the gods with bodies that men bow to like priests before a statue. Their objective? To show the men they were scheduled for the night of their lives. It didn't matter what they had to do—or what their clients were in to—they would accommodate, and satiate the greed and wanton desires of their clients without fail. One of these women scheduled for the night waited within a lavish, yet cozy pink room. An entrancing aroma of vanilla hung in the air, mostly due to the fact this room had been used by a few others; while she asked for a different room, it couldn't be provided. But the sheets and mattress were changed and it didn't smell like sex and arousal so it'll do.

Clad in a black maid outfit consisting of short white puffy sleeves, a frilly short skirt, and black thigh-high stockings, Makoto stood before a full-length mirror checking herself out while humming a tune of satisfaction. Tonight was a special night since she's servicing a birthday boy. Only fitting she wore something for this special occasion. If she would dare say, she looked adorable in her maid costume; the dress was really well made and comfortable which made it more of a shame since she doubted this outfit would last through the night. Knowing her client, the moment that door opened, he would lunge at her and assault her body just like last time. Makoto couldn't lie though; the very thought nearly made her cream herself. Hell, just thinking of him made the whore want to go out into the city, find him, and fuck him.

Its been a whole year since his last visit and she feared he would never return. Out of all of her clients, by far, he was the sexiest, strongest (and dare I say most well-endowed) man she had ever met in her entire life. The only person who came close (and this is setting the bar pretty low) was Kagura. He was one of her more regular (maybe persistent would be a better word describe that walking hard-on) customers. Though she shouldn't be too picky since it's not like he was ugly, his personality is what pissed her off.

Over the years she's had the displeasure of attending to the worst of humankind. Every so often, a _decent_ (which is a stretch) man would stumble in here, but that was one hell of a rarity. Getting an adequate man in here was like getting blood out of a stone. So when all is set and done, she should be grateful to Kagura (and that made her shiver) since he was the one who introduced her new favorite customer: Ragna. Platinum spiky hair and mismatched eyes that complimented the little bad boy delinquent attitude he was going for mixed well with the cute features that made the beastkin want to pull his cheeks rather than suck him dry. After applying a lovely coat of red lipgloss to her smooth lips, smothering it with lips to make sure it had been applied properly, smiled and nodded with pride. Glancing at the ticking clock that hung on the wall reading ten minutes past nine, Makoto almost squealed in excitement with butterflies in her stomach. Five more minutes...! Just five more minutes! Oh, just how much hotter has he gotten? Makoto licked her lips with the thought in mind.

Questions and thoughts of his maturity that bombarded her mind ceased when impatient knocks came from the wooden door, bringing a joyful smile to the beastkin's face. Ten minutes early? Someones impatient, she purred to herself. Makoto walked—or skipped, she wasn't too sure—to the door. But just before she could grab the doorknob, the door burst open with a bang as her client rushed her the moment his mismatched eyes identified her. Before she knew it herself, her lips were smothered, strong arms had molded her body into the taller assailants, and her cheeks ivory to vermillion. See? She knew this was gonna happen. Totally called this shit.

His tongue had already plunged itself into her mouth to wrestle (abuse really) hers, fucking her mouth without abandon, rhyme, or reason. Well besides wanting to fuck her that is. So, guess he had a reason, huh? Makoto attempted to fling her arms around his neck to hold him, but were grabbed by the stronger male as he kicked the door closed with a loud bang and pinned her against it; she couldn't help but giggle gleefully. Through his jeans, Makoto felt him grinding against her thighs; she couldn't help but notice he had grown in size. Good lord...

"Someone doesn't want to wait..." Makoto panted when he finally gave her reprieve as her head fell back against the door.

"You better fucking believe I don't want to wait," he rasped, diving into her neck to abuse the white column the way he did her mouth. Hot, open-mouthed kisses peppered along her neckline, the platinum simultaneously nipping and licking her neck with each contact. Ragna freed her hands to drop them to her braless breasts that hid within the thin fabric of her outfit, squeezing and kneading them while swirling his fingers around her hardened nipples. It wasn't long before he tore off the white fabric and began feasting on her teats, suckling on them as if trying to retrieve sustenance from her. Ragna held nothing back, keeping neither his eagerness or libido at bay as he swapped to her sister. Ragna kissed and licked all over her breasts to engrave the taste of her into his mind. The platinum-haired man reached a hand under her skirt to tear off her thong, gaining access to her moist pussy as he began to finger her without warning.

Makoto's eyes rolled, his digits pump themselves into her soaking wet twat which enticed broken gasps and moans from her lips. Wet, slick squelches accompanied the voice of Makoto Nanaya which profanity and filth poured from, streams of transparency running down her thighs to stain her stockings. When he had a fill of her breasts, he pulled away from her breasts, which was now covered in red marks and saliva, nipples coated with the clear substance. Makoto whined when he retracted—or yanked, again, wasn't too sure—his fingers from her sex. In the next moment, Ragna tossed off all his clothes, exposing every inch of his figure to the woman whose eyes roved his intimidating form. From his chiseled chest down to his forearm width cock that stood like a fleshy monolith at an extraordinary length of nine inches. Makoto gulped at the imposing cock, nearly swallowing her tongue as she unconsciously licked her moistened lips, still able to taste him from their earlier kiss.

"How about you show me if you've still got it?" Ragna said in a smoky tone.

"Gladly..." Makoto responded, eyes flashing with mischief. She grabbed him by his hand and rushed over to the large pink, heart-shaped duvet as she playfully pushed him on it and knelt down between his legs. She reached forward and grabbed his hot cock, firm enough to apply pressure but soft enough not to hurt him. Licking her lips with a hungry look, Makoto leaned in and took his cock into her mouth, sucking and licking the tip first before making her way down to his shaft, widely stretching her gullet; careful not to dislocate her jaw while proceeding further down to his hilt.

Ragna nearly went crossed eyed enjoying the delight of having his cock swallowed by her warm, wet, tight throat. Makoto used every tool in her arsenal as years of working in the brothel to take him all in while, at the same time, putting on a show for her client, not even gagging while she sucked and bobbed her head. She pulled it back just enough to wrap her lips solely around his sensitive cockhead as she swirled his tongue around his precum covered tip before swallowing him whole down her gullet once again. Makoto moaned in pure pleasure at the taste that danced on her tongue; this was without a doubt the most delicious cock she had ever tasted in her entire life; there would be none greater.

Ragna bunched the pink satin sheets into his fists, swearing like never before. Makoto looked up at the pleasured face of her client, chuckling in joy which vibrated his cock and nearly made him come right then and there. But she wanted to see more. Seeing his track record, it's gonna be another year until she gets this chance. Time to take it up a notch. Makoto sucked her way up as his saliva coated cock popped out of her mouth. She crawled up a bit to make sure his cock rested just below her breasts and making direct eye contact with the man who awaited her next move with baited breath, Makoto slid his cock between her jugs. Makoto pressed her hands on both sides of her breasts and began her titfuck while stroking his precum glistened tip with her tongue.

"H-Holy... Fucking...! S-Shit!" Ragna _would've_ been amazed at the beastkin's ability to multi-task, if not for the fact she was literally being driven to the point of insanity from the attack on his cock. Not even five minutes later did Makoto feel his cock begin to twitch and swell, and at that moment, Makoto clenched her mouth around his cock and sucked him with twice the aggression and with her tits around his cock the way it was, she was able to feel his come propel itself up its shaft to blast into her mouth. The flood was almost instantaneous as her cheeks puffed and the sheer force of his ejaculation nearly caused her head to fly off his cock as his cream leaked from her mouth to cover her tits. Makoto quickly dove in to take his squirting cock deep into her orifice once more, but this time, Ragna grabbed the back of her head and forced her down and thrust his hips upwards, spearing her throat.

Makoto wasn't prepared for his sudden addition to the blowjob, her eyes bludging to the rough treatment of her mouth. The convulsing wet orifice around his cock drove him made as countless loads of jism erupted from his cockhead. Each one of these eruptions could fill an entire glass and shot out with more force than a speeding truck. Breathing heavily, he fucked her mouth without mercy, cramming every inch of his appendage down her throat as the flood of thick cream he had already released into her mouth which she tried to gulp down was scraped out to land in globs on her naked jugs. Seeing her difficulty, in his haste, Ragna ripped her head from his lap to spurt the rest of his come all over her face. Still having enough sense to formulate thought, Makoto closed her eyes to avoid them being glazed over as the hot globs painted her pretty features, some getting on the rest of her outfit.

'I can't believe how good this tastes...' Makoto thought as she swallowed down the delicious cream, licking it off her lips. 'It's even better then I remember...'

Makoto's thoughts directed elsewhere, she had no idea the birthday boy had gone soft yet until she landed on the soft mattress and Ragna hovered her. Rolling her skirt up, Ragna ran his bulbous tip along her slimy folds, inticing frustrated and aroused moans from the hazel. He then took a moment to grope her come glistened tits before he gripped her hips and buried his cock into her fleshy corridor in one valiant thrust. Makoto cried when he did so, coming at that exact moment unable to hold it back anymore. God, he was so big! His thick size spread her pussy like never before, and from that look in her eyes, she was in for the fuck of her life. He was going to reshape her pussy.

Ragna's hips rocketed off to full throttle, frustrated at the fact that not every single inch had been enthralled in her warmth. Fucking his way inside, Makoto's eyes rolled when he breached her cervix to fuck his way up to her womb. Makoto felt him knocking against her womb, a mix of fear and excitement flitting within her at the thought of him punching through to enter her womb. No later did that thought cross her mind did he punch through to enter her womb, the birthday boy reveling in the vice grip her pussy had his engorged shaft. Slick, wet, sloppy slaps bounced off the four walls accompanied by the breathless pants of Makoto Nanaya whose ahegao face drove him to his umpteenth orgasm of the night, yearning to fill her to the brim.

He panted restlessly, ferociously, smiling like a fuck-sick maniac while he slammed into her pussy without abandon, milking her slick honeypot for its clear nectar. Ragna made damn sure this little beastkin felt good, a bit of a thank you for her five-star titfuck and blowjob she gave him. Makoto struggled not to come. She fought her orgasm tooth and nail, gnawing on her bottom lip with enough pressure to draw blood. But he didn't let up and drilled her love tunnel, enjoying the way she clamped down on him in an effort to milk him of his fertile seed.

Being reduced to a primal barbarian beast hellbent on fucking this whore until she blacked out, his bloated balls which churned his batter caused his already animalistic thrusts to turn feral as he practically drooled over the beastkin. Lost in their demands to dump his gooey syrup and fill her empty bag with legions of his semen. Busy all year and no time to himself, Ragna dreamed of this day to come around once again. After his first time here, jacking off did little for him. The only thing that would satiate his greed and desires was to breed the bitch panting his name and begging him to come inside her.

"Yeah, that's right...! Moan for me...! Call my name! I want to hear that damn voice of yours scream my name!" Ragna had given in completely to his lust, looking at the stupified woman as if she were food. The platinum-haired birthday boy captured her bouncing tits, sinking his hands into the meaty mounds to abuse to his leisure, fondling them without rhythm.

"Yes! Fuck me! Mmm...! Right there! Right there, Ragna! Fuck, I can feel you destroying my womb with that monster cock of yours! Ugh...!" Makoto threw her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. "That's right baby...! Fuck me...! Fuck me, master! Fuck your little slut of a maid until she can't even speak anymore!"

Ragna's groans and purrs transformed into needy howls as he hammered her pussy and beat it like a wild animal. Makoto wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down onto her sweat-coated body and bury his head into the crook of her neck, panting heaven into his ears. Unable to take it anymore, his churned sludge erupted from his cockhead after a final slam, bringing forth a scream that rattled the well-constructed walls of the brothel. Hot lumpy squirts filled her womb within moments, painting it white, and if she could see it, her stomach swelled a bit with the dump truck worth of semen he injected into her gut.

Makoto gave in and surrendered her sanity from the extraordinary feeling of his thick cream filling her to the brim. Too much to contain, his come began to run around his cock before gushing out in thick globs. Their bodies shuddered as Makoto milked him for all his worth, coming once more to his orgasming. Finally releasing everything, Ragna pulled out as copious amounts of his ivory sludge gushed from her beaten pussy in batches, forming a pool of come on the freshly changed sheets. Panting like he had just run five laps around Kagutsuchi, Ragna looked down on the sweaty, disoriented, fuck-stupid version of Makoto Nanaya.

"T-That was...amazing..." Makoto managed to choke out through all her panting, gently rubbing her sore pussy. "I haven't been fucked like that in a while... But, this isn't over, now is it?" Finding the strength to rise, Makoto pushed the birthday boy down, locking her lust driven eyes with his. "You have me for the whole night, remember? Stopping now would really put a damper on things. Besides..." Her tone dropped to a whisper as she reached for his still hard cock, her lips curling in a naughty smile. "You're still rock hard..."

"Then you better take care of it..."

"Hehe! As you wish, master~"

* * *

 **I can't believe I almost forgot it was my boys birthday! What the hell is wrong with me!? Well, I managed to squeeze this in before twelve, so I suppose that's a plus. Hope you all managed to enjoy this smut of mine. See yall! I'll be waiting for you BlackSavior!**


End file.
